


Can I always be yours

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, trans oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: Oikawa Tooru disappeared four days after confessing his feelings to his childhood/best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. Exactly 3 years later, Hajime decided to go to their favorite bar to "celebrate" his loss. Without Mastukawa and Hanamaki to accompany him, he was fortunate to meet a woman who which he considered the most mesmerizing person ever. Will he able to forget Tooru or will he just cling to his past or is it the other way around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea crossed my mind when I was at waiting in line for my procedure at the hospital. And yes this is another IwaOi fic so I apologize in advance haha. Please do tell me if I have misspelled words or grammar errors and I will change it right away.

"Oh. So you're a homo? Sorry but I don't swing that way. You know that you're like a brother to me - my best friend."

 

These are the last words that Tooru heard from Hajime's mouth. It was simple yet painful. He decided to confess his undying love for his best friend during their graduation at uni. Tooru was debating with himself if he will confess or not but after hearing that Hajime will continue his masters degree and he will move to another city next week, he swallowed his pride and confess right then and there. But to his disappointment, Hajime didn't reply. Tooru was devastated, all these time he thought that maybe the reason why Hajime likes to take care of him is because he felt the same way - but not really. So he told his family that he's leaving for America to find himself or rather work his as off.

 

4 days after the incident, without annoying texts and wake up calls from Tooru, Hajime went out with his bike and went to Tooru's house only to find out that the latter was gone - for good. And Tooru's mother, Ysa-san, said that they will also leave for America. She wondered if something happened between the two of them since Tooru mentioned not to tell Hajime his contact info. Sadness and confusion can be traced on his face but he choose to smile back at Ysa-san and said that he can look over their house while the whole Oikawa family is gone.

 

Present.

 

Takahiro and Issei declined Hajime's offer. They have been friends since middle school and on the same volleyball team during high school, considering that they are the best of pals, they have to say no to Hajime's invitation to visit their favorite bar _"Les Memoir"._ The said bar is not your average party hard bar, rather it has a stage and a side bar, a dj stand but the choice of music is more on jazz, r&b and more-soothing music. It's MatsuHana's anniversary so they already booked a ticket to Osaka and spend the weekend there. Hajime was happy for his friends and became more open to gay relationships however, he is still certain that he will not hook up with the same sex - ever. He wished them good luck and went on with his plan to get drunk and tipsy to forget that exactly 3 years ago, his best friend disappeared.

 

The way to Les Memoir took Hajime 10 minutes while riding a cab. The four of them used to hang out in this place while talking about their professors, Oikawa's fangirls, Hanamaki's favorite things to do while not studying and everything under the sun. He then thought what if he just accepted Tooru's confession, what if his choice of words were different, it was full of what ifs, so to divert his attention in reminiscing, he walked inside and sat at his usual spot, the very last stool at the corner of the side bar. 

 

The bartender was different from the last time. He is tall, has blonde hair and golden eyes, his black eyeglasses adds this impacting charisma as Hajime said to himself. The blondie asked for his drink and he just nodded and said that he will go for his recommendation. Few minutes later, the bartender went back and give him his drink, a burgundy colored drink with a hint of lime, cola and few vodka as Hajime sips on his drink while closing his eyes, he felt a kind of sting but its not really that hard on his throat. Another bartender walks to the blond one. This time it is a raven-haired man who's spikes are all over the place, more muscular but shorter. 

 

"Hey Tsuki, isn't that Serenity?" said the raven-haired bartender while pointing the glass that he's cleaning to a woman with brown curly hair across the dance floor.  Hajime heard this Tsuki responded "Yeah, Kuroo. That's her. It's the 5th time this month though". 

 

Hajime got curious, he took a glance over his shoulder to find the most attractive lady he had ever seen. The woman was not actually dancing, she just kept standing, leaning on a table while having a drink. It looked like she's waiting for someone as she kept his eyes at the door. The brunette puts her glass on the table and walked to the stage elegantly, this made Hajime's jaw dropped and focus on her ridiculously long legs and thin waist. Her pale skin shines when the light touches her and she sat and prepare to play the piano - it was _soothing._ Instead of getting drunk, Hajime was taken by this stranger, it was mesmerizing. Everything about this human - oh is she even a human, an angel maybe. The way she swings her head with the rhythm, the symphony everything - this lady might be destiny's sent. And then there was an applause for this beautiful being called Serenity. 

 

Serenity was about to go back to where she stood earlier until he met Hajime's eyes. Hajime felt a spark and chillls went to his spine. He can't really deny the fact that he saw Serenity's eyes brightened and that almost invisible smirk on her face. Serenity gestured that she has to excuse herself and left some cash under the glass on the table. She was about to open the door until he felt an arm grabbed her wrist. Shocked and confused, he turned back to see Hajime panting. "Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?" she said.

 

"When will you play again? It was magnificent" Hajime said.

"Oh dear, I don't know. Maybe this coming Tuesday" she replied.

"See you this Tuesday then"

"Sure"

 

And with that he watched the lady's back until it disappeared. He clenched his fist and there was a crippling sound. He opened his palm to see a piece of paper with a note on.

 

xxx-xxx-xxx41

Serenity

 

Going to their usual place wasn't so bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of rushed this chapter - you may treat this as a filler?

_**Monday** _

 

 _"So? Why are you looking like a baby waiting for her reward from passing a very difficult exam, Serenity?"_ asked Kuroo. Serenity was sitting beside the very large window near the entrance of the bar, chin resting on her palm and eyes glued to the view outside. 

 

_"Tetsu-chan, I-I'm just worried. What if he really comes tomorrow?"_

 

_"Then just do what you usually do. You don't even know his name"_

 

**I know.**

 

_"But still! He-He's.. Unbelievable. Breathtaking"_

 

_"Oohh. So the ice princess finally found her match, eh?"_

 

**I always find my way back to him.**

 

_"Well. Whatever, I'll be going now. And what should I wear tomorrow? I-I can't decide.."_

 

_"Serenity, you'll look gorgeous even without trying. Don't think about it too much"_

 

**I'll try**

 

_"Yeah-yeah"_

 

_XXXXXX_

Couple of years ago, he was devastated because his best friend rejected him and he cannot forget the look on Hajime's face when he confessed. He promised himself that he will be more attractive, more successful and hoping that Hajime will love him. Abandoning his life as Oikawa Tooru completely, he had a heart to heart talk with his parents. They knew what happened between him and Hajime and they are enraged with his plan. But of course, Tooru has never been a problem child - well only to Hajime. He plays volleyball and he always listened to what his parents wanted. So they thought that this is a great opportunity to repay or reward Tooru for being a good boy.

 

On the day of the operation, his mother accompanied him while his father is on his way to Hawaii for a business trip. Tooru and his mother, Ysa-san, stayed at the hospital for three weeks, until he recovered. The first thing that Tooru wanted to ask his mother after removing all the bandages on his body is a full length mirror. When he saw that the mirror is leaning against the wall, he closes his eyes while walking towards the object. He then opened his chocolate orbs and saw his body. _"Beautiful"._ He also processed the papers to change his name and gender as Oikawa Serenity.

 

 ~~He~~ She studied so hard to enter a prestigious university in America and finished her degree and got recommendations. She is now a science teacher - for high school students and sometimes, she teaches the piano as well. Everything is going perfectly fine until her curiosity overpowered her mind as she searched for Hajime's facebook profile and saw the _"in a relationship"_ tag. She locked herself in her room until she decided to flew back to Japan and face Hajime. 

 

**She misses him.**

 

With his savings for the past years, he bought a hotel room and applied for a teaching job in Aoba Johsai Academy. She also saw an ad that their favorite bar is hiring for a pianist or jazz singer. She went to apply and got the job - became friends with Kuroo and Tsukishima. She tried calling Hajime's number but the line was cut or well, he changed his number. She was so close to giving up until he met those olive eyes. She nearly jumped for joy. She flirted with her _Iwa-chan_ but something is wrong - _oh_ \- he sees him as Serenity. Not Tooru.

 

She now contemplates on how will she say the truth or will she ever admit that she and Tooru are the same person. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday**

 

Iwaizumi is acting as usual - well he hoped that he looked like he's acting normal. There he is, sitting on his favorite spot at the bar, sweating like crazy. He even wore his most expensive suit and he even put wax on his spiky hair. He took his handkerchief and wiped his face down to his neck. He placed his hands on the counter and called the bartender. 

 

"Uhm.. Hey.. Can I get the usual?"

"Certainly"

 

Tsukishima carefully prepared his drink and placed the glass between Iwaizumi's hands. His nervousness didn't escaped Tsukishima's eyes and the bartender let out a deep sigh.

 

"You know. You looked pitiful. I really don't want to talk to customers aside from getting their drinks but I'll make this an exemption"

"Uhm.. huh?"

"Serenity will come. She's just coming in late because she can't decide what to wear"

"Oh! Oh I see. Hehe. Thanks"

 

Tsukishima nodded and went to get the other customer's orders. Iwaizumi closes his eyes as he swallow the burning liquid against his throat. Hoping that this would help him calm down. Few minutes of waiting and feet swaying, the door opened and he heard the other customers greet the person who came inside. 

 

A masterpiece.

 

Iwaizumi almost dropped his glass. Mouth slight;y opened as this beautiful creature wearing a tight turquoise virgin-killing-sweater inspired dress. The dress goes all the way to her ankle but the virgin killing trademark is there - turtle neck, side boobs and back revealing her pale skin right until above her ass. Her hair styled with that messy bun and dangling earring made her look so fresh, and did I forgot to mention her killer grey heels? yes. she's tall but now she's even taller. Serenity scanned the place until her eyes met with her Iwa-ch I mean with  Iwaizumi. She flashed her most precious smile and walked towards the man at the bar. Iwaizumi can hear his heart pounding and just taking a look at this beauty getting closer is making him so hot and.... he felt a light thug on his slacks which he immediately covered effortlessly so that Serenity won't notice.

 

"You came" 

 

"Well, you did say that you'll play again"

 

"Hehe.."

 

"You want a drink?"

 

"Oh? For free?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"haha. Sorry but I can pay my bills. No need to treat me like I'm your daughter or something"

 

"Serenity.. you're really something"

 

"You haven't told me your name yet, Mr. Loyal Patron"

 

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime"

 

"Iwaizumi... Hajime..."

 

 

Something inside Iwaizumi boiled. His stomach is swirling. He flinched but decided to ignore it since he doesn't even know why is he feeling that way after hearing her say that.

 

"I'll call you Iwa. Since your name is too long, would that be fine?"

 

"Yeah. My colleagues calls me Iwa, too"

 

"What do you do?"

 

"I'm a police officer"

 

"What?!-"

 

"Hey... you don't have to be surprised haha"

 

"I-I see."

 

"Well, just to tell you I wanted to become a lawyer, even prepared for my masters but.. I don't know.. I found myself helping others in this way haha"

 

"Such a hero, Iwa"

 

"Oh. Don't flatter me."

 

"And I assume you ditched your work clothes to get changed with what you're wearing?"

 

"Haha.. Nice observation. you might pass as someone from the investigation team"

 

"A lot of people actually compliments my observation skills, specially during high school haha"

 

"Ooohhh.. Well I can also tell my fair share. I assume you dressed..... like... that.... for your performance tonight?"

 

"Well that statement is not entirely false. I did it for the performance...."

 

 

She took a step closer, placing her left hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

 

"I did it for the performance.. And the tiny chance of meeting Mr. Biceps tonight"

 

 

Iwaizumi was about to say something when Serenity stopped him using her mouth to plant a quick kiss on his lips and walks towards the stage in all class. Iwaizumi's screaming internally and he is pretty sure that there will be something.... Somethings going to happen later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> comments are surely appreciated :)  
> More brunette and Hajime's interaction on the next chapter and a possible hint flashback :)


End file.
